My Beloved Assassin
by UniquePersonality
Summary: Sakura, A highly classed killer ninja who has abnormal abilities. Many people wants this dangerous girl dead. A mysterious young man comes along and is sent to do the job. Will he succeed? SasxSak sorry for the bad summary
1. Chapter 1

My Beloved Assassin

**Prologue**: Two assassins born

**Hey everyone this is my first attempt on a Naruto fanfic I hope you guys like it **

**This story may contain some language**

**And sadly I don't own Naruto, If I did, I would probably be skydiving then making this fanfic P**

--Assassin #1--

"Ms. Lady Tsunade, the project is a success, her new body is now 50 times much stronger, reflexes are faster including her movements and her bones are hard enough to even surpass a diamond. Oh yea not to mention her knowledge is quite more improved"

"Excellent" A rather fully developed looking women said smirking at the young women in the human sized container.

The young woman was also known as the experiment. The girl looked like she was just a young child at the age of 6. She was in a large container filled with blue acid. She had many wires connecting to her bare body. Her appearance changed during the process. Her dark chestnut hair turned into cherry blossom pink. Her eyes turned from ocean sea blue to emerald green. Last but not least her forehead the acid and chemicals have made her smarter as well because her forehead is huge.

"You know, when she is taken out of the acid she will totally forget about you, her family and pretty much everything" A women said. She had dark short hair with matching eyes

"Heh, I'm sure she will know who I am in the future"

"She also needs training, to control her abilities"

"I'll train her, I know she'll come to me someday"

"She'll start off weak as well"

"Everyone has to start off somewhere"

"Oh and Lady Tsunade?" The woman informed

"What is it Shizune?"

"I don't know if this is important but most of her body is muscle which means there is not much fat"

"Your point is?"

"Well she might be…well when she grows up…"

"WHAT? spill it!" Tsunade yelled slapping her hand on a desk

"She's… going… to… be… F-L-A-T"

Tsunade had a huge sweat drop on the back of her head. "What do you mean by flat?"

"To put it in simpler terms 'NO BOOBS and NO BUTT'" Shizune explained, while her hands moved up and down

"…What the hell?" Tsunade twitched. "And you're telling me this why?"

"Well, don't you think she'd have a miserable childhood?" The women informed "Besides being a child is the best part in your life"

"Hm…well, now that you thought about it" The old Lady wondered looking towards the ceiling "Don't worry about it she'll be fine"

"But look at her pink hair, and her pale skin, not to mention her freakishly large forehead"

"I said… SHE'LL BE FINE…" Tsunade said with a little bit of anger in her voice.

Shizune just flinched backwards a little and sighed "Hai..."

--Assassin #2--

Sasuke's POV

A young boy the about around the age of 7 wondered through his village, scared, miserable and in shock seeing all his loved ones and everyone in the village slaughtered .

Crying his eyes out, he quickly ran home looking around for his parents and older brother. The boy entered the house and on the floor he can see crimson red liquid He was in tremendous amounts of fear but he knew he had to be strong, so he followed the trail of blood that led to a room.

His face was drenched in sweat when he reached the door. He was scared, very scared. So much it was as if he can feel his heart coming right out of his chest. He slowly slid the door open and couldn't believe his eyes.

There in the middle of the room lay his mother and father…dead. The young boy stood there shaking in fear, tears running down his face, but he barely made a sound.

In the shadows he saw a figure of a man who was alive. The boy just stood their and watched as the man slowly walked to the light to reveal himself as his older brother, Itachi.

"Brother…why…"

Itachi just looked at him and activated his Mangekyou Sharingan showing his little brother how everyone had suffered, by his hand.

"Brother… why? Why would you do this?"

"I wanted to test how strong I was" He said plainly

"That's it…You killed your own MOTHER!?, YOUR OWN FATER!? To what? To just test how strong you were!?"

The man just stared at his younger brother expressionless.

"Don't fuck with me!" The boy yelled in fury and charged at Itachi to punch him but Itachi stopped his attack by punching him hard in the stomach.

The young boy fell right on to the floor shivering at the thought what his own brother might do to him. He quickly ran outside yelling out in the open begging Itachi not to kill him. He looked straight and there he was, his older brother in front of him. Not knowing what to do, the boy with raven spiked hair just stopped and stared.

"I am giving you the honor to test my strength, so I'm letting you live"

The boys' eyes widen in surprise. He watched Itachi as he pulled out a sword and threw it on the ground.

"Use this…" His older brother said closing his eyes "and kill me with it"

With that Itachi disappeared leaving a very lonely boy…Sasuke. Sasuke looked at the samurai sword. He picked it up and grasped it as tight as he can.

"_This must be the sword Itachi killed my parents with_" young Sasuke thought looking at the bloody balde _"I swear, I will avenge my clan" _

He turned around and walked off angry, yet calm. There would be no procrastinating he knew he had to start his training as soon as possible.

--

**Well… that's my story on why Sakura looks so um… abnormal (no offence I think Sakuras cool :D) and why she's so strong. Plus I just skipped to the important parts in Sasukes past to try not to put you asleep. I also wanted to show you how Sasuke got his samurai sword. I hope you like it ) **


	2. Chapter 2

IMPORTANT

**IMPORTANT!! READ TO UNDERSTAND STORY! **

**Hello everyone I have something to tell you. In my story they're all ninjas (meaning Ino, Naruto Hinata and all those other people) but Sakura is involved in a highly classed organization made by Tsunade. Oh yea, everyone (the teen ninjas) they still have to attend ninja academy school to become a jonin or higher though, until they turn 18. SSO YEAAA that is all**

**Don't own Naruto**

Chapter One: Our daily lives

--ten years later--

**Sakura POV**

"Sakura"

"_Face it child" An odd looking man said smirking evilly "everyone wants you dead"_

"Sa…ku…ra…"

"_Everyone wants your loved ones dead"_

"Sakura…"

"_There's nothing you could do about it child, now say good bye to your beloved…"_

"SAKURA!"

"Ehh?" I whined as I lifted up my face off the desk filled with drool. "I…Ino?"

"You fell asleep in class again, hun" The girl said flipping her silky blond hair.

I lazily lifted my body to sit like a slouch on my chair and looked at the perfect maiden with golden locks.

"Oh, hehe how embarrassing" I smiled scratching the back of my head "thanks for waking me up, yet again"

"You're in luck Sakura ,class ended. It's a good thing Kakashi-sensei just spends most of his time reading those damn perverted books"

"Oh…really? Class ended? What do we have next?"

Ino just giggled at the clueless me "Home silly, you should get more sleep"

"I'll do that right when I get home" I smiled as I rested my head back down on my desk.

I just looked up at Ino who seems to be staring at a boy from a group, not just any boy, one of the most popular guys in the school, Shikamaru Nara. I sighed, I had to admit Shika is a very nice gentlemen. He's also smart and popular with the lady's, but he just wasn't my type.

But then again I have known Ino for a very long time. She can probably get any guy she wanted. She has Perfect hair, a gorgeous body, Bright blue eyes and lovely skin. It's not just her looks that are angelic, it was her personality. She's kind, loyal, easy to talk to and fun to be around with. Every single girl in school envied her, especially me.

"Ino why don't you just tell him you are absolutely in love with him" I said teasingly

She just blushed while looking down at her toes. She gave me the look which told me not to be so loud. I smiled and then she began to speak.

"Sakura, Sakura, It is one of the first rules in the book to make sure the man always makes the first move"

"But Shikas A lazy ass…um well no offence. He sleeps waaaayyyy more than I do. He wouldn't even walk to go the bathroom, heck maybe he wouldn't even at least raise his hand up to go. Makes me wonder if he shits in his pan…"

"Okay, enough of that maybe you're right. Shika is in fact lazy, but still… he should get off his lazy behind for a hot bitch like me don't you think?" Ino said while ending her explanation with a very strange pose

"Good luck with that…"

"Hey, do you wanna go head out for some Ramen? I'm totally famished"

"Oh, sure I guess" I replied. I stood right up out of my chair and started to speak again "I'm kinda hungry too"

We both nodded at each other and headed off out the door.

**Sasukes POV**

"SASUKE!! HURRY UP WITH MY MEDICINE!!"

"_Shit man, isn't this suppose to be that gay ass Kabutos job?" _

"SASUKE!"

"I'm coming! _You old fart…"_

I threw a red container at the old man lying on a bed. The creepy looking guy had snake like eyes and pale white skin. His dark hair reached down to his mid-back and he had a really flat nose, it was as if he didn't have one at all.

"Ahh thank you Sasuke"

"Hn"

The man took 2 pills out of the container with his freakishly long tongue and quickly swallowed them whole.

"So Sasuke… Are you ready for your next mission?"

I was ready for anything. I knew I could not be resting when I can be getting stronger and stronger. I know someday my abilities will become so powerful that I can even surpass…_him_ my ruthless brother Itachi.

"Hn, I'm ready anytime".

"Good…" The man smirked "So as you can see Kabuto is in no shape to serve me because of his last battle with a kunoichi"

"_Ha, he got his ass kicked by a girl, how sad" _I thought getting back to Orochimaru

"I need Kabuto to stay alive in order to finish my experiments. He is the only one who can recover himself from almost any serious injury. Sasuke, I want you to kill this women before she comes back to finish Kabuto"

"_No wonder Orochimaru likes that gay ass. This should be easy. It's just nothing but a girl" _I thought. I looked at Orochimaru and just responded with a simple "Hai"

"Sasuke I also want you to bring her body here"

I paused, that sounded wrong. I couldn't help but to ask. "Why?"

"She's a very powerful girl, and Tsunade injected very rare chemicals in her body that give her extraordinary strength. So you see I need those chemicals to finish off my army"

"Aren't you forgetting something" I said plainly

"No, now go off and kill her"

My Inner self had a huge sweat drop on the back of its head "What's her name?" I asked

"Oh"

I was dying inside. He pissed me off so bad the guy could be such a stupid old fart. I'm sure he can annoy me enough so that even my reputation as the emo ice cube will break. But I was smart enough to know I needed him in order to kill my brother and I'm sure that throwing a tantrum at him won't get me anywhere.

"Her name is…"

**Haha I bet you'll never guess who the girl is HAHAHAHA! Juuust kidding you probably know who she is, I mean it's so obvious. **

**Oh yea I hate to ask this but please review if you think this stories going good so far. I need to know if people like it, if you guys don't enjoy this story****, I'm going to delete this ****and try to make another fanfic**


End file.
